speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda M. Lee
About the Author * Pen Names: Lily Harper Hart, Possibly Amanda M. Lee is also a pen name. * Genres: Paranormal Cozy, Mystery, Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance, Young Adult Fantasy * Writing Style: Light, humorous stories with a lot of snark and some romance. * Books: Amanda M. Lee Books Biography Amanda M Lee is a writer, and a writer in several different mediums. She's a longtime newspaper reporter, an avid reader and a voracious science fiction fanatic.https://www.fantasticfiction.com/l/amanda-m-lee/ When I was a kid, I was torn between whether or not I was going to grow up and be the Incredible Hulk or Wonder Woman. I flirted with being a Jedi Knight for awhile, but I wasn't up for the intense travel associated with the gig. In my teens, I settled on being a writer -- although I had no idea the effort that would entail. Not only am I a writer now, but I'm a writer in several different mediums. I'm a longtime newspaper reporter, an avid reader and a voracious science fiction fanatic.https://www.amandamlee.net She is a very prolific author as both Amanda M. Lee and Lily Harper Hart. She normally published 3 or 4 books a month and they are always perfectly edited. She is often considered the standard bearer of Indy - Self Publisher Authors. Book Series All of these books series take place in the same imaginative world, with some of the books crossover between series or some of the characters may wander over to help out Narrative style: All are written in First-Person Point-of-View (Perspective) with a Female narrator. Wicked Witches of the Midwest series * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Cozy, Paranormal Romance, Ghosts Whisperers * Theme: Witches hiding in plane sight, ghosts includes the related series: * Wicked Witches of the Midwest Shorts * Wicked Witches of the Midwest Fantasy Aisling Grimlock series * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Cozy, * Theme: Grim Reapers, Wraithes * Competed series. ''' Death Gate Grim Reapers series * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance, Paranormal Cozy, * Theme: Grim Reapers (Some of the Grimlocks make an appearance) Mystic Caravan Mystery series * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Cozy, Paranormal Romance * Theme: Supernaturals of all kinds A Charlie Rhodes Mystery series * Genres: Urban Fantasy light, Paranormal Cozy, * Theme: Supernaturals of all kinds, Supernatural investigators Moonstone Bay series * Genres: Urban Fantasy light, Romance, Mystery, Paranormal Cozy, * Theme: Witches hiding in plane sight, ghosts, unusual supernaturals such as cupids and mermaids as well as the more common shifters and incubi Covenant College series * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Young Adult, New Adult, Paranormal Cozy, * Theme: Witches and other supernaturals hiding in plane sight * '''Competed series, including the 2 trilogies Includes: * Living Covenant trilogy * Dying Covenant trilogy Spell's Angels series * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance, Paranormal Cozy, * Theme: Witches and other supernaturals hiding in plane sight A Two Broomsticks Gas & Grill Witch Cozy Mystery * Sinfully Delicious (A Two Broomsticks Gas & Grill Witch Cozy Mystery Book 1) ( Apr 14, 2020) Notes The Avery Shaw Serie's is not Sci Fi or Fantasy so the books and other info is not included here, but they are a delightful Cozy Mystery and fun to read for a change of pace. As Lily Harper Hart "''Where Romance meets Mystery"https://www.amandamlee.net/lily-harper-hart.html As for the series, here's a rundown: * Maddie Graves is a bit different, she's a little more insecure and there's more of a "sweet" factor to those books. * Ivy Morgan is a witch who doesn't realize she's a witch and is learning a little at a time that she has some weird abilities. * Harper Harlow runs a ghost-hunting business with her best friend. * Rowan Gray is a photographer who took a job on a cruise ship and can see death omens when she takes photographs. They're all romantic cozies ... about half romance and half light mysteries.Facebook Post '''Narrative style: All are written in "variable" Third-Person Point-of-View. Usually shifts between the Main Heroine and Hero of the stories. # Harper Hallow series - Paranormal Cozy, Ghosts Whisperers, Paranormal Romance # Ivy Morgan series - Witches, Paranormal Romance # Rowan Gray series - # Maddie Graves series - # Hannah Hickok series - Witches, Ghosts and all kinds of other supernaturals, living and working in a recreation old west town tourist attraction. # Supernatural Speakeasy series - References Category:Ghosts Whisperers Authors Category:Urban Fantasy Authors Category:Paranormal Romance Authors Category:Paranormal Cozy Authors Category:Young Adult Authors